Zurvan (Sand Creature)
Zurvan appears during the events of The Two Thrones , when the'' Vizier'' led a Scythian Army into Babylon and managed to make his way to the palace. At this time, the Prince and Kaileena had returned and been separated, Kaileena having been captured by soldiers of the Vizier's army. In the Palace courtyard, the Vizier killed Kaileena and stabbed himself with the Dagger of Time. The Sands transferred themselves into the Vizier's body and infected those around him, including the Prince, who managed to resist and escape with the Dagger. The damage had already been done however, as the Vizier had undergone a terrible transformation, calling himself God of Time. In this form, The Vizier began to slay the remainder of his foes and seek out the Prince. Eventually, the Vizier captured Farah and was planning to transform her into his immortal queen when he was defeated by his own nephew and stabbed by the Dagger of Time , reducing him to sand, freeing Kaileena's spirit. His last words were: "This is not what the dagger promised." 'Strategies' There are three sections to killing Zurvan: Hand-to-Hand, Speed Kill Sequence, and the Acrobatic Movement. 'Hand-to-Hand' During Hand-to-Hand, keep on hitting Zurvan with Sharaman's Sword (or even the Dagger of Time, optionally, though the first harms the Vizier more) to inflict damage. When he flies up, dodge the stones he throws at you by rolling in the same direction as to which the rocks are thr. He will fly back down. Continue hitting him. Block when necessary; his strikes are strong and it is foolish to lose health in this third of the fight. 'Speed Kill Sequence' Prior to the Speed Kill Sequence, there will be a video of minimal length in which Zurvan will remove parts of the wall surrounding you and get them to move around on the floor. You will then continue with gameplay. Zurvan will be lingering to the sides of the fight location, near the columns, shooting projectiles at the Prince. Dodging the stones floating on the ground and the projectiles, which can inflict severe damages if they hit you, run up the column behind Zurvan and initiate a Speed Kill. Finish the Speed Kill properly. Do this another two times. The first two of these Speed Kills will cut off Zurvan's "wings," and the final and third will also severely injure him, as its finishing move is the Prince plunging the Sharaman sword through Zurvan's chest. 'The Acrobatic Movement' A short video splits the Speed Kill Sequence and the Acrobatic Movement. In the video, the Vizier lifts the rocks floating on the ground high into the air while he floats up along with them, out of reach to the Prince. When this video ends, you must find your way through the rocks that are now floating in the air, jumping, climbing, wall-running and swinging. Many people have complained about the camera problems in the Acrobatic Movement, as manually seeing where to jump next wastes time, and Zurvan is always shooting projectiles at the Prince, in an attempt to remove all of his health, or topple him over the rock he is standing on. Once you reach the top of the rocks, Zurvan is directly ahead of you. Jump towards him. There will be a freeze-frame, with the camera spinning around both antagonist and protagonist. The Dagger will grow brighter all this time. Press the button used during the Speed Kill. The Prince will stab the Vizier in the chest, and a short video will follow, followed by a cinematic, the first showing both Prince and Vizier falling to the floor along with the stones, as well as Farah being freed while the latter (showing the Vizier dying and the Sands of Time turning into Kaileena's spirit, taking the Dagger away, and cleansing the Prince of his wounds, as well as the Dark Prince dragging him into a Mental Realm) is irrelevant to defeating the Vizier. 'Trivia' *Zurvan is the name of the primordial god of time of the ancient Persians, he is also a neutral god since his twin sons are the personification of good and evil. His sons are namingly Ormazd and Ahriman which are the name of the deities found in the 2008 Prince of Persia . 'Gallery' 1.JPG|The Final Battle 1058162546.jpg Zurvan.jpg 'Quotes' Category:Sands of Time Canon Category:Sands of Time Enemies Category:Sands of Time Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Main Villain Category:Two Thrones Enemies Category:Two Thrones Characters Category:Boss Category:Two Thrones Boss Category:Deceased Category:The Two Thrones Characters